China in Fallout games
This page lists Chinese gear, locations, and other items that appear in Fallout '' games. For a lore-centric article, see China. List ''Fallout 2 The Shi inhabitants of San Francisco claim to be the descendants of the Chinese People's Liberation Army's naval crew of the Shi-Huang-Ti (named after the first Chinese emperor Qin Shi Huang), which washed ashore in the great nuclear EMP-produced blackout following the Great War. The Chinese survivors managed to adapt themselves to the post-nuclear world, salvaging the submarine's supercomputer, christened the Emperor by the Shi. In time, the Shi dismantled much of the submarine, eventually turning San Francisco into a center of scientific research and higher learning. ''Fallout 3'' In the year of 2277, traces of Chinese activity linger still throughout the Capital Wasteland. Chinese remnants can be found in various locations around the Capital Wasteland like the Chinese remnants Spies at Broadcast Tower KT8, Chinese remnants Soldiers at Mama Dolce's and the random location in which a Chinese commando can be found. People's Republic of America Radio is a Chinese broadcast about victory over the U.S.A. Along with the Chinese radio beacon these radio stations can be listened to at certain locations in the Capital Wasteland. Many items such as the Chinese assault rifle, the Chinese pistol, the Zhu-Rong v418 Chinese pistol, the Chinese commando hat, the Chinese Army: Special Ops Training Manual, the Chinese officer's sword, and the Chinese jumpsuit all originate from China, and were either intended for use by Chinese infiltrators or American fifth columnists. The fact that many Chinese weapons, clothing and radio equipment can be found in the Taft Tunnels under the Jefferson Memorial implies the existence of Chinese spies below the Pentagon. Chinese commandos can be encountered during the Tranquility Lane and Operation Anchorage simulations. ''Point Lookout'' When entering the area of Point Lookout, a Chinese Covert Submarine codenamed SSN-37-1A can be found stranded just off the coast of Point Lookout. This submarine was sent to "patrol hostile waters" and observe on the military officials at Turtledove Detention Camp and the naval recruiting center. Furthermore, there is evidence of at least two undercover Chinese agents who were posted as wanted in Point Lookout area. After being caught the Chinese agents were sent to the Turtledove Detention Camp, which is one of the two places the Velvet Curtain quest starts. The two Chinese agents in Point Lookout were known as agent Yang and agent Jiang. There is also a secret Chinese Intelligence bunker in the area. ''Fallout: New Vegas'' Chinese activity is no longer present in the Mojave Wasteland but formerly was. Two sets of Chinese stealth armor can be found in Hoover Dam, these are the suits worn by the Chinese infiltrators who were sealed inside Sub-level 1C during the Hoover Sabotage. As in the Capital Wasteland, Chinese Army: Special Ops Training Manuals can be found throughout the Mojave. ''Fallout 4'' Chinese activity is very low in the Commonwealth during the year 2287 but there is a Chinese submarine still in function, but severely damaged, called the Yangtze-31. It is run by Captain Zao, a former Chinese Navy captain who has now become a ghoul. The rest of the crew have now become Feral ghouls. The Yangtze-31 is also referenced on Diamond City Radio once the quest Here There Be Monsters has been completed, further highlighting the remaining Chinese presence. It is assumed by the Sole Survivor and confirmed by the Yangtze captain that the Yangtze was what launched the nukes into the Commonwealth in 2077. Chinese officer swords can be found in the Commonwealth. ''Fallout 76'' Chinese items appear, as do their facilities, such as the Fujiniya Intelligence Base and Mama Dolce's Food Processing. There are also Chinese robots such as the Comrade eyebot, Communist sympathizer protectron, Communist trooper Mister Handy, and the Liberators Known locations * Beijing (Mentioned in Fallout 2) ** Forbidden City (Fallout Extreme, Mentioned in Fallout: New Vegas) * Nanjing (Mentioned in Fallout: New Vegas, Honest Hearts) * Shanghai (Mentioned in Honest Hearts) * Shantou (Mentioned in Fallout 4) * Shaanxi Province (Mentioned in Fallout 4) * The People's Nuclear Missile Silo 27 (Fallout Extreme) * The People's Nuclear Missile Silo 31 (Fallout Extreme) * Yangtze River (Mentioned in Fallout 2, Fallout: New Vegas) Chinese equipment * Chinese officer's sword - A sword carried by Chinese officers. ** Jingwei's shocksword - Personal sword of the Chinese general Jingwei. * Shanxi Type 17 Chinese pistol - A 10mm pistol used by soldiers, as a sidearm. ** Zhu-Rong v418 Chinese pistol - A unique Shanxi Type 17 incendiary pistol model created by L.O.B. Enterprises. * Type 93 Chinese assault rifle - An assault rifle 5.56mm, main weapon of the Chinese army. * Chinese jumpsuit - Military uniform worn by Chinese soldiers. ** Winterized Chinese jumpsuit - Uniform worn by Chinese soldiers in Alaska. * Chinese commando hat - Military hat worn by Chinese soldiers. ** Hat of the People - A special model of the Chinese commando hat. * Chinese Army: Special Ops Training Manual * Chinese stealth armor- Worn by elite Crimson Dragoon units. * Submariner uniform - Navy uniform, worn only by Captain Zao in the Commonwealth. * Submariner hat - Navy hat, worn by Captain Zao and the first mate of the Yangtze in Commonwealth. * MEC Gauss minigun - A Chinese heavy weapon used during the Great War. Category:China